bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Onewa
Malline:Monitl/Onewa-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Onewa-Toa Metru|Toa Metru Malline:Monitl/Onewa-Toa Hordika|Toa Hordika Malline:Monitl/Onewa-Turaga|Turaga||true Onewa oli Kiven Toa Metru ja Kiven Toa Hordika. Hän on nykyisin Po-Metrun Turaga. Elämäkerta Matoran Matoranina Onewa oli kivenveistäjä. Hän teki kaikenlaisia Metru Nuilla tarvittavia esineitä. Hän sai Lhikanilta Toa-kiven, meni Suureen Temppeliin ja muuttui Toaksi. Toa Kun hän, Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Matau ja Nuju olivat muuttuneet Toiksi he lähtivät etsimään Suuria Kanokakiekkoja. Hänen Metrunsa Matoran, joka tiesi Kanokakiekon sijainnin oli Ahkmou.Ahkmou yritti estää Onewaa ettei tämä saisi Po-Metrun Mahtikiekkoa. Hän meni "ansaan" Po-Metrun patsaan päälle joka oli ansa Onewalle. Vahkit saivat kiinni hänet, Whenuan ja Nujun ja heidät vietiin Pimeyden Metsästäjien vankilaan. Siellä he tapasivat tuntemattoman Turagan, joka auttoi heitä saamaan naamiovoimansa käyttöön. Nujun telekinesia voimat auttoivat heidät pakoon. Kun he kohtasivat muut Toat, Turaga paljastui Lhikaniksi. He löysivät Turaga Dumen Matoransäiliöstä. Silloin he tajusivat, että nykyinen Dume oli huijari. Hän ja muut huolehtivat nukkuvista Matoraneista, kun Vakama taisteli Teridaxia vastaan. Kun he tulivat Vakaman avuksi, he vangitsivat Makutan Protodermikseen. Sitten he etsivät Mata Nuin ja toivat Matoranit sen rannalle. Matkalla Ahkmoun Matoransäiliö putosi erääseen luolaan ja Metru Nuin Makuta herätti hänet jonkin ajan kuluttua. He tapasivat Karzahni nimisen kasvin Mata Nuin alla olevissa tunneleissa, mutta Karzahnin hypättyä Protodermikseen kasvi kuoli ja Toa Metrut käyttivät kasvia lauttana. He saapuivat Legendojen kaupunkiin joka oli täynnä outoja verkkoja ja hämähäkkimäisiä olentoja, Visorakeja. Turaga Myöhemmin Onewa muuttui Turagaksi. Turaga Onewa johdatti herätetyt Po-Matoranit Naho lahdelta Po-Wahiin, jossa hän valvoi Po-Koron rakennusta ja auttoi siinä. Tämän jälkeen hän alkoi huolehtia ja johtaa väkeään. Onewa keksi Whenuan kanssa Kolin kun Po-Matoraneille ja Onu-Matoraneille tuli riitaa. Ennen Toa Matojen tuloa Onewa suojeli Po-Koroa käyttämällä Mielenhallinnan naamiotaan Rahien karkoittamiseen kylästä. Kun Pohatu saapui, Onewa kertoi tälle Mata Nuin legendan. Matkoillaan muistinmenetyksensä jälkeen Takua päätyi Po-Koroon ja puhui Onewan kanssa taudista joka piinasi kylää sillä hetkellä. Onewa kaiversi sänkyjä sairaille kyläläisilleen ja pyysi Takuaa etsimään sairauden lähteen. Se löytyi saastuneesta Koli pallosta. Tietäen, että Po-Matoranit eivät lupuisi palloista ilman todisteita siitä, että ne olivat sairauden lähde, Onewa lähetti Takuan jälleen matkaan etsimään todisteita. Onewa myös lähetti Pohatun etsimään Takuaa hiukan tämän jälkeen. Pohatu ja Takua onnistuivat todisteiden löytämisessä ja saastuneiden Koli pallojen lähteen tuhoamisessa. Onewa antoi taltan Takualle ja käski tätä näyttämään sen Nokamalle niin hän nimittäisi Takuan kirjuriksi. Myöhemmin Takua palasi mukanaan joukko Matoraneja. Hän pyysi Onewalta Matorania ryhmäänsä, jonka oli määrä puolustaa Kini-Nuita kun Toat olisivat Mangaiassa. Onewa antoi heille Hafun ja puolusti kyläänsä Rahien massahyökkäystä vastaan. Paluu Metru Nuille Kun Onewa ja muut Turagat saapuivat Metru Nuille, hän ja muut Turagat sekä Toa Nuvat saivat tietää Dumelta että Mata Nui on kuolemassa. Dume kertoi Toa Nuville Kanohi Ignikasta joka voisi pelastaa Mata Nuin ja Voya Nuista jossa naamio oli piilossa. Tämän jälkeen Onewa ja muut Turagat menivät yhdessä Toa Nuvien kanssa kammioon jossa säilytettiin Toa-kanistereita. Nuvat menivät Kanistereihin ja lähtivät matkaan. Kuultuaan Matoron kuolemasta, Onewa rakensi patsaan hänen muistokseen, joka asettettiin Coliseumille. Toa Hagahit ja Toa Mahrit vakuuttivat Turagoille että Hagahien pitäisi päästä Coliseumin alle etsimään Teridaxia. Kun Mata Nuin ritarikunta linnoitti Metru Nuin, Makutain veljeskunnan varalta, Onewa ja muut Turagat suljettiin Coliseumiin koska he eivät olleet samaa mieltä suunnitelmasta. Metru Nuin piirityksen jälkeen, Onewa ja muut Turagat järjestivät kaupunginlaajuisia juhlallisuuksia. Teridaxin valtakausi Juhlallisuuksien aikana, Makuta Teridax paljasti olevansa Matoran-universumin hallitsija ja lähetti Rahksheja Metru Nuille. Tämän takia Onewa ja muut Metru Nuin asukkaat pakenivat Arkistoihin piiloon. Turagat löysivät Krahkan Arkistoista, joka neuvoi Toa Nuville tien vähän käytettyä tunnelia pitkin merenrantaan. Jonkinaikaa tämän jälkeen, Onewa ja muut Metru Nuin Turagat joutuivat vangituiksi ja Po-Matoran Ahkmou otti heidän paikkansa Metru Nuin "Turagana". Luonne Onewa oli Toa Metruisa pessimistisin ja teki aina pilaa muista Toista kuten Vakamasta ja Whenuasta, mutta heistä tuli lopulta hyviä ystäviä. Hän oli myös todella utelias ja huomasi Toana olemisen olevan vaikuttavaa mutta vakavaa puuhaa. Kun Onewa muuttui Turagaksi, hän muuttui kärsimättömästä ja helposti ärsyyntyvästä, vakavaksi ja päättäväiseksi. Tästä syystä häntä kutsuttiin nimellä Tuomari, koska hän ei muuttanut päätöksiään. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Matoranina Onewa oli taitava veistäjä. Nykyisin hän on veistänyt patsaan Toa Matorolle. *'Voimat:' Onewa hallitsi Toa Metruna Kiven elementaalivoimia. Nämä voimat kutistuivat Rhotukan muotoon kun hänestä tuli Toa Hordika. mutta palasivat takaisin kun hänestä tuli taas Toa Metru. Muututtuaan Turagaksi hänen kivivoimansa pienentyivät paljon. *'Naamio:' Onewan naamio oli Toa Metruna suuri Komau josta tuli osa hänen kasvojaan kun hänestä tuli Toa Hordika. Se palautui, kun hänestä tuli taas Toa Metru, ja muuttui Jaloksi, kun hänestä tuli Turaga. *'Välineet:' Toa Metruna Onewa käytti välineinään Kiipeilyhakkuja, joilla hän pystyi kiipeilemään Po-Metrun paitsilla. Aseet muuttuivat Kynsinuijiksi, joilla hän pystyi lyödä kiviä ja ladata omaa Rhotukansa, kun hänestä tuli Toa Hordika. Kiipelyhakut palasivat hänelle kun hänestä tuli Toa Metru mutta muututtuaan Turagaksi hän hylkäsi hakut ja alkoi käyttämään virkamerkkinään Kivivasaraa. Lainauksia Triviaa *Valon Naamion'' englanninkielisessä versiossa, Onewan äänenä toimi Dale Wilson. *Kummassakin, Metru Nuin tarussa ja Varjojen Verkossa, Onewan äänenä toimi Brian Drummon. Settitietoa Onewan ensimmäinen julkaisu, oli vuonna 2001, sisältäen 31 osaa. Liikuttamalla yhtä osaa hänen selässään, oikea käsi liikkui, missä oli Kivivasara. Onewan pystyi yhdistämään Toa Mata Pohatun kanssa, luoden Dikapin. 150px|right|thumb|Toa Onewa settinä. Onewan Toa Metru-muoto julkaistiin vuonna 2004, sisältäen 46 osaa. Hänet pystyi yhdistämään Toa Metru Vakaman ja Toa Metru Mataun kanssa, luoden Kralhin tai yhdistämällä kaikkien muiden Toa Metrujen kanssa, luoden Krahkan. Onewan Toa Hordika-muoto julkaistiin vuonna 2005, sisältäen 48 osaa, mitkä sisälsivät Rhotuka-laukaisimen ja kaksi hopeaa Rhotuka-kiekkoa. Onewan pystyi yhdistämään joko vain Toa Hordika Mataun kanssa, luoden Kallioraptorin, tai sitten Toa Hordika Nokaman ja Nujun kanssa, luoden Frostelusin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Destiny War'' Sarjakuvat *''Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''Lunchables-sarjakuva 3'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Seeds of Doom'' *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' (esiintyy näyssä) *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Sarjakuva 22.5'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' Muut kanooniset *''Wall of History'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru -mainosanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' *''Visorak Promo Animation'' *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' Katso myös *Luokka:Onewan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Turaga Onewan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Metru Onewan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Hordika Onewan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Onewa en:Onewa es:Onewa pl:Onewa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Metru Luokka:Toa Hordika